Shut up and Kiss Me
by SpHiNx92
Summary: What can I say, another sappy story about Sean and Emma sooooo just go on and read it RR Thanks! (ONE SHOT)


A/N: I don't own degrassi… that really sucks

xXx

The one thing Emma just hated seeing it the hallways is seeing everyone curled up in their boyfriend or girlfriend. As always she wished that she had someone like that…even though she had Chris it still didn't feel right. But the couple she absolutely hated was Sean and Ellie, when she would pass them they would always be giggling or flirting or kissing. At times Emma wished that she was ellie sometimes…just so all her pain would slip away.

_Great! Next is algebra the subject which I mostly hate_ Emma thought and it wasn't because of all the hard work…it was because **he** was there. Out of all the people in the class she had to sit next to **him. **As usual **he **would waste his time taking catnaps or daydreaming about something.

xXx

_Great another boring lesson of algebra _Sean thought. _Mannnnnn I wish Ellie was here. She would make things interesting._ He thought once more.

"Mr. Cameron!" yelled Mr. Armstrong

"Huh!" said Sean as he emerged from one of his lazy daydreams.

"Can you please start paying more attention to the class?" Mr. Armstrong asked.

"Yea whatever" Sean said

"Anyways as I was saying please turn to page 164 on your textbooks and whoever you are sitting next to is your partner for this assignment" said Mr. Armstrong.

xXx

_What!! I can't be stuck with Mr. Badass! This day is absolutely one of my worst days ever._ Emma thought.

xXx

"Ok flower-power let's just get this over with" Sean said annoyingly

Emma who already started ignored him.

"Hello!! Are you deaf! Did you listen to the assignment? We're supposed to work together." Sean said very loudly

"Yea so…" Emma said while doing her work

"Listen... I know you hate me but we really have to work together"

"Why don't you go steal more DVD players that way you and Jay can work together" Emma said with rage in her voice

"Emma come on. Cut me some slack would you?" he said getting annoyed

"Oh yea! Did you cut Mr. Simpson some slack when you stole his laptop! Did you cut me some slack when I tried saying sorry to you the day when you decided to join those convicts!!" Emma said with tears coming down her eyes.

"Emma I had no idea you felt that way" he said softly

The bell rang.

"Well guess what...now you do" she said wiping her eyes as she got up.

"Before you leave you have to finish your assignment with your partner" said Mr. Armstrong

"I'm done so you finish it by yourself" Emma said bitterly

"What! No way! Come on em!"

"FINE!!" she yelled. She took a deep breath "go ahead copy mine's"

"Are you sure? I mean I ca-"

"No sean it's perfectly fine just copy mines. I gotta go just give me the notebook after school"

Sean who was very confused and amazed could not believe what he had just heard.

"Ok? Thanks?" he said

xXx

Sean was done he went up to Mr. Armstrong

"Wow sean these are all right" Mr. Armstrong said

"They are?"

"Yep and I have no choice but give an A"

xXx

Sean was happy for the rest of the day. He could not wait to see Emma.

As he went to shop he could not help himself but read her notebook.

He flipped a couple of pages but found nothing but algebra crap. But then he reached a page where it seems like Emma wrote a letter. It read

_Dear Sean,_

_I know things between us are rocky and aren't going pretty well but if you can just take a chance to read this really sappy letter I wrote to you, maybe things between can cool down cause I would really like to be your friend again, and if you read this which you probably won't just take a second and think about it._

_Yours Truly_

_Emma_

Sean could not believe what he had just read. He actually laughed about it.

_Just for that!! HAHAHA!! And all this time I was worrying over something important_ He thought. Now he really couldn't wait to see her.

xXx

"Em!! Hey Emma wait up!!" Sean yelled with a big grin on his face

She turned around and gave him a cold look.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"I came to return your notebook"

Sean gave Emma her notebook

"Thanks" he said

"What for?"

"For getting me an A on the assignment"

She rolled her eyes "Whatever" She started to leave.

"Wait Em! Yes I'll be your friend!"

"W-What did you say?"

"Emma if you really felt that way you should have told me" Sean said grinning.

"I-I just didn't know how you would react and I was scared that you wouldn't accept me as a friend"

Sean stared at her in confusion

"This was stupid" she muttered as she left

"No...Wait!" he yelled

"Emma I do want to be your friend!.. I want us to be more than friends!"

Y-You what"

"Em I'm sorry for what I did and I really really want us to be more than friends"

Emma went up to him and hugged him

"Sean...I'm sorry I've been acting like a selfish bitch" Emma said crying

"Em no don't say that"

Sean lifted up her chin and kissed her passionately

"Sean...what was that for?" Emma asked

Sean laughed "Em"

"Yea"

"Shut up and kiss me"

THE-END

A/N eh what can I say pretty sappy. And for those who are waiting for Will you take me back to be updated it will and the sequel is out!! Don't miss it!!


End file.
